Dark Harry
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Harry has had enough and fights for his freedom from abuse and Dumbledore mainly by suing the hell out of everybody. He actually wins and Dumbles loses. But nothing stops Dumbles from getting his way and a new war starts, one which poor Voldie isn't invited to participate in. Complete.


DARK HARRY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Breaking Point

Harry Potter was going back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. At the end of each year he wondered if he would survive whatever "tests" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore planned for him next year because it seemed that nothing could surpass the year which had just passed. But it did and last year, his fourth, had been the very worst of all and sad to say fifth year promised to outdo the fourth because you see…Harry had failed the fourth year's test.

Any sane person or a person possessing an ounce of common sense could have seen that Harry was facing truly impossible odds and would be lucky to survive. Survive he did but only in the sense that he wasn't killed or severely injured. Mentally, emotionally, socially and politically he failed and was cursed for doing so. His biggest mistake was not his fault but Albus Dumbledore had to make someone suffer for some of his schemes not going according to plan and Harry, as usual, would be the one made to pay for the failure of Dumbledore's plans.

So how did Harry fail? He hadn't won the Triwizard Tournament, the one he had illegally been entered into and forced to compete in. Harry was totally innocent of entering and Alastor Moody and even Severus Snape (who truly hated Harry because he had suffered at the hands of Harry's father) actually agreed that Harry was being set up and someone was probably trying to kill him. Dumbledore agreed if only because he knew that Harry's name would be entered and the reason why it was and although he personally didn't enter him he knew who had and he made sure that Harry had to compete or "You will lose your magic if you don't."

All of the members of the Tournament Committee knew Harry was innocent but it was in their best interests to make him compete as Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and the publicity alone would ensure the financial and political success of the Tournament.

The Heads of the two competing schools knew he was innocent but still tried to have another Champion chosen for their school to make the odds better but when told they couldn't they happily agreed to slander and ruin Harry's good name because Dumbledore said it would "help trap the person who entered Harry's name" but they were just getting back at Dumbledore and Hogwarts and hoped that disaster would befall the boy.

All of the teachers (including Hagrid) knew of Harry's innocence but they blindly obeyed Dumbledore and were ordered not to tell the truth or ease any of the suffering the boy would be enduring not only because such treatment was needed to lull the real culprit into thinking he had succeeded but all of the slander and abuse would serve as a "character building experience" for the boy.

Not even Snape agreed with that reason but he went along with it to make James Potter's spawn suffer as much as possible. Snape could never get revenge on the Marauders who had made his life (and the lives of others but mostly him) a living hell (with Dumbledore's approval and at times encouragement) but he'd settle for what he could get. He knew it was petty, immature, and could not hurt the dead James Potter or the living Sirius Black, but he felt _compelled_ to hurt and verbally abuse the boy every chance he got. It was illogical because anyone could see that Harry Potter was an abused child and not the spoiled, arrogant, pampered prince everyone thought he was.

Snape knew but he couldn't help himself as every time he looked at the boy he didn't see a helpless child but the demon spawn of his very worst enemy (next to Sirius Black). He ignored the green eyes of his once love and the malnourished and probably bruised and battered body of a boy who hadn't known he was a wizard until Hagrid was sent to "rescue him" on Dumbledore's behalf. He ignored the oversized actual rags the boy wore and saw only the hair, glasses and facial features of the cruel, gloating, smirking, bullying James Potter taunting him from the grave saying "he had won and Snivellus had lost and always would."

Each year Snape had had a trustworthy student check him for curses, spells, charms and even potions and each year such things directed against the boy were found, Snape wrote it down and hid the information to read next year. Each year it was noticed that he had been obliviated at the end of the year. The students (who were under oath) were unable to determine whose magical signature it was but Snape knew. He knew but couldn't do anything other than to continue doing what was expected of him and yes, enjoy seeing "James Potter" finally suffer.

And oh how Harry Potter suffered that fourth year. Dumbledore had even ordered Harry's "friends" to betray him, hurt him emotionally and mentally (and at times physically) as well as all of Gryffindor House. The press had free rein to slander and lie about the boy and the three "real Champions" made his life hell despite knowing of his innocence. After all they needed every edge they could get to win.

Harry became a pariah the very night his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. It took only one day for Ron Weasley to turn the entire Gryffindor House against him and two days for Harry to be ostracized and kicked out of Gryffindor. Ron knew the truth as did his brothers, his sister and all the Prefects and, most sadly, Hermione also knew the truth but she had her orders from Dumbledore so she turned against him also.

Hermione consoled herself because she knew that after he flunked the first task, embarrassed himself and was possibly injured – but not killed just injured – then Dumbledore would allow Harry to be taken back into the fold of Gryffindor after he had Harry publically announce that yes, he had lied, cheated and paid someone to put his name in the Goblet. She couldn't see the logic of it all but Dumbledore had said it was necessary for Harry to learn some much needed lessons and become meek and more subservient because Dumbledore – who mentored, watched over, protected and "loved Harry Potter" - had his reasons for the torture and for Harry to lie about the truth. Naturally he wouldn't tell anyone why only that IT HAD TO AND WOULD BE DONE.

But in her heart she had wept at all of the terrible things that had been done to Harry. She watched him be slandered, abused emotionally and mentally, and even witnessed some of the curses and hexes thrown at him in the halls, in classes (in front of teachers who did nothing other than pretend they didn't see it or watch in silence) by not only Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins but Gryffindors. Of course students from the two other schools did the same and the press…oh the press led by that odious Rita Skeeter…they all should be sued for liable but that NEVER happened in Magical Britain at least not in the case of Harry Potter.

How he endured such inhumane treatment she did not know but if Professor Dumbledore said it was needed and had to be done then it would all be worth it. She couldn't wait until the first task was over so that she could go back to being Harry's friend and supporter again. Until then she had to harden her heart and follow the odious Ron Weasley's lead and help in the torture and abuse.

It was Ron who had come up with the idea of the "Potter Stinks" buttons and suggested that Malfoy fund and distribute them. Everyone in the school received one and the wearing of the buttons was mandatory in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and yes, even Gryffindor. You had to wear the button where it could be clearly seen and everybody complied with the order except Neville Longbottom and, it was rumored, the crazy, idiotic Ravenclaw outcast named Looney.

She had disappeared for several days and then, it was rumored, had cast a notice-me-not charm on herself. Unfortunately she was all too used to hiding from her housemates and became adept at attending classes and not getting caught. She usually succeeded but this year it was even more critical than usual to avoid people as people needed to satisfy their blood lust and Potter was hiding too well.

Neville had been the lone holdout in the vote to cast Harry out of Gryffindor and for his loyalty he was thrown out along with Harry. At least Neville had his moneybag on his person as well as his father's wand because all of his other possessions had been destroyed. Well at least all of the things that weren't claimed by his housemates such as his books, good robes and anything else of value like his subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ and his expensive trunk. Ginny Weasley claimed that while Ron claimed his good robes. If Neville hadn't had his moneybag it would have been "claimed as a fine" by the _"REAL noble, brave and honest Gryffindors."_ Fortunately Trevor the Toad (who had been hiding) survived but Draco Malfoy had gone so far as to offer a reward of G25 for the toad to use as potion ingredients.

Where they lived no one knew except Dobby the newly employed Hogwarts house elf who found some old books and clothes for Harry and Neville. He found some parchment, quills and ink but Neville used his money to buy more of it and some underwear for both of them. Dobby fed them and did their laundry and guarded their possessions. They were hiding in a room not on the Marauders' Map otherwise their new stuff would have been taken.

Of course Dumbledore knew where they were as he only allowed Dobby to live and work at Hogwarts if he reported to Dumbledore everything Harry said or did. Dumbledore's orders to "teach Harry lessons" had escalated more than expected and for once Dumbledore almost feared for the boy's life so great was the _enthusiasm_ to teach Harry those lessons.

The Map, Harry's Invisibility Cloak and his broom had been "confiscated" by the "REAL Gryffindors" but then quickly "rescued" by Dumbledore because he wanted them. Hedwig had been smart enough to hide until Dobby could rescue her but everything in Harry's trunk other than his moneybag and his precious photo album was not considered worth having. So it was all set on fire for Harry to see when he went to Herbology.

Ron, of course, had kept his moneybag "in payment" for what he hadn't said. He held the album out from the bond fire which the trunk and everything else was already burning and wearing the nastiest grin possible on his freckled, evil face announced "I'm saving this to throw on your funeral pyre when you fail the first task. Of course, I just might destroy it now or tomorrow or whenever I feel like it – unless you pay me G500 – in advance" he smirked, then laughed followed by the laughter of the others attending the class. Professor Sprout witnessed it all and said nothing, thus, it was said, she had to approve of Ron's actions.

Atrocities and cruelty like these things happened continuously up to the first task. Hermione could not understand why it had been allowed or how Harry had endured it as she was barely holding on just witnessing it all. The Twins saw her "weakness" but for once they were being nice to her and assured her that "Dumbles won't let anything really bad happen to Harry. He'll survive, come in last and after being made to do a lot of groveling to all of Gryffindor, the school and especially we Weasleys, things will go back to normal."

What they didn't tell her (although she knew it anyway) they were making book on Harry's chances. Most people were betting on Harry failing miserably and dying or being too injured to compete in the other tasks. The Twins were betting he'd survive the Tournament and then the real betting would start after he survived the first task. Other bets would be made on each task.

There were bets being made on when Potter would finally admit that he had lied and cheated, or when he would be too injured due to a school related injury to continue. Many bets were made not only by the Twins and others at Hogwarts but by the Goblins and professional bookmakers in Britain and the Continent that Harry would somehow lose his magic whether due to injuries received before the first task or cowardliness by fleeing Hogwarts to save his miserable life.

By the time the first task came the excitement was uncontainable not because of the Tournament but to see what horrible things would happen to the biggest liar, cheater and worthless waste of space known to the world as Harry James Potter. The world would soon see exactly what Harry James Potter was made of and within a year they would be wishing they didn't know.

But it would be too late and the world would be burning more, hotter and longer than the dragon fire many wished would cause the death of an innocent boy.

Chapter 2 – The First Task and War

As Harry sat alone in his compartment waiting for "company" or the train to leave the station, he thought back to the first task. For the first time in his life he had kept a diary and it was now hidden securely in a place where no one could find it. He kept it solely to chronicle all of the abuse he had suffered starting the night when he and Neville had had to flee. A blank book was found in the secret room and just in case it had been purposely left there – by Dumbledore to further learn what Harry was up to – Harry checked it for spells, had two other entities do the same and then, started writing in parsel tongue.

So isolated was Harry that if it hadn't been for Luna Lovegood telling him about the dragon, he wouldn't have known what he would be facing or how to prepare for it. Fortunately Luna knew that most dragons could speak parsel tongue and they both had snuck out late one night and had a nice chat with the girls. A deal was made and because Harry was a true "good guy" he sent a letter to Cedric Diggory the "REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION" warning him of what he would be facing. Fortunately for Cedric he believed it and was prepared BUT he never did or would thank Harry Potter for probably saving his arse.

Naturally Harry drew the worst dragon (because it was later found out the figurines had been spelled) and since he also drew last the others would have their chance to shine before the crowd got to see what most had come for, namely the cowardliness, severe injury or better yet death of Harry Potter.

The Real Champions completed their tasks but all received some injury if only a bad burn. They all were also scared out of their minds as it is one thing to be confident in your skills to think you had everything in control but quite another to face a real, live, fire-breathing, nesting mother dragon and trying to get one of her eggs out of her guarded nest. Fortunately Fleur and Cedric knew special "elimination charms" used in infirmaries and hospitals to take care of and clean up "accidents" as well as underwear without the crowd noticing.

All three had done nothing but insult Harry and as he started to leave the tent to face his dragon "somehow" his glasses flew off his face and Fleur "accidentally" stepped on them destroying the glasses. Madam Pomfrey was not allowed to fix his glasses because that "would be cheating" and even though it was well-known that Potter would go down in history as the world's biggest cheater, the Real Champions were not going to allow him "to cheat now" even if they had to stun the medi-witch.

A smirking Fleur was puzzled for a moment when the Cheater started hissing at her. She didn't know what it meant until Cedric informed her and Krum "He's a filthy, disgusting, evil parsel tongue speaker just like You-Know-Who was and he was probably cursing you with a dark spell." Fleur just laughed at the absurdity of it all while Krum remained silent and thoughtful. The three eagerly peeked out of the tent to watch the "disaster" and the ruination, and perhaps death, of the Cheater.

Unlike the others Harry was greeted with boos and catcalls and even a few hexes were thrown at him. Cries of "You're going to die" or "Die you $#*$#* # cheater" and the like were hurled at him but he ignored it as by now he was used to it all. Besides he had a task to win.

Harry started out by casting simple fireworks to divert the dragon's attention. He then shot a freezing charm at her and as it had been pre-arranged, she pretended to be fully frozen and fell over on her side away from her eggs allowing Harry to run up, grab the golden egg and run back to the starting spot. He then cancelled the spell and headed back to the tent. It had all happened so fast that it took the crowd a moment to realize just what had occurred. There was a moment of silence and then the voice of Ludo Bagman snapped out "He did it! He got the egg and wasn't hurt. He did it in….83 seconds. THAT'S A NEW TOURNAMENT RECORD!"

At that announcement people forgot their hatred and thunderous applause was heard although a few boos and cries of cheater were heard as some people just wouldn't give up. While the stunned judges calculated their scores, several people were running up to the Champions tent to congratulate Harry for not only surviving but for breaking a record.

However, when Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and his large black dog entered the tent, there was no sign of Harry. Only Pomfrey, Krum, Cedric and Fleur were present and when McGonagall "Where's Harry?" she was told by Pomfrey "He left. He wasn't hurt, he said he didn't like the company and he exited by the back flap."

"But he can't have left as he didn't receive his score yet" Hermione whined.

"It is not needed to know the score" the usual silent Krum said "only to complete the task and then if you are not injured you can leave. He did just that."

"The Headmaster will not like this. He will want to talk to Harry" McGonagall said.

"Well he'll find him" snapped Pomfrey. The medi-witch had been the most vocal of critics regarding the treatment of Harry, but she could only voice it to her colleagues and had to obey all of Dumbledore's orders. That didn't mean she couldn't (and she didn't) had to remain silent to those who were in the know. She was heartily sick of all of them, but most especially McGonagall, agreeing with her but doing nothing about it. They could have helped the boy in small ways but they hadn't so to hell with them all, especially Minnie.

Ron was putting in his two knuts complaining loudly that here they were ready to forgive him – almost - and take him back into the fold since he by some miracle managed to survive and how was he repaying them for their generosity - by being the same ungrateful, arrogant, stupid, cowardly $#*$#*# that he usually was. Ron screamed that he wasn't going to stand for it or be treated so badly by the *##&^& * * and swore that he wouldn't let Potter back into Gryffindor. He would have said more had not the quiet Viktor Krum cast a very strong stinging hex on him.

"It is you who should be crawling to him begging his forgiveness" the Bulgarian said angrily. "We know what you know…that he is innocent and Dumbledamnit has given such cruel orders to ruin him. I obeyed your _Headasser_ only because my Headmaster ordered it but I was ashamed all of the time for having to act the way I did. But I do it no more." With that said he started to leave the tent to head back to the Darmstadt ship.

Then Ron Weasley did a very stupid thing – he sent a nasty hex at Viktor's back. However, Viktor's Quidditch reflexes snapped into action as Ron didn't know any non-verbal magic and Krum, who was also a champion dueler, avoided the hex and retaliated – hard. He then quickly disarmed McGonagall and the other wizard who had entered the tent before rushing out. He had to tell all of his school mates exactly what had happened and had been done to their Champion.

His news spread like wildfire. It even made the _Daily Prophet_ and since it was written by a reporter other than Rita Skeeter, it told the truth. Karkaroff had been against the article but even he wouldn't anger his Champion and the only thing Krum wasn't allowed to tell was what Dumbledore had ordered them to do. Karkaroff was delighted to show the bad side of Hogwarts/Gryffindor students and all of the international news sources picked up the story and ran with it.

After the task was over Dumbledore had summoned Dobby and ordered him to bring Harry to his office. The elf had hemmed and hawed, pulled his ears and banged his head on the floor before telling Dumbledore "Harry Potter did not return to his rooms. Dobby found a note saying Harry Potter would not be seen until the next task so not to bother looking for him." Dobby then handed the note to Dumbledore who read it, frowned and ordered "FIND HIM."

After the elf left Dumbledore summoned the head house elf and ordered a search for Harry Potter to commence. No "stone is to be left unturned" and Potter would be found or else! The staff was summoned and told about the boy's "act of rebellion" and now Dumbledore wanted him punished.

"Are you saying he wasn't being 'punished' since his name came out of the Goblet?" Moody asked. He received a very nasty glare from Dumbledore who stated "The treatment he has been receiving was from the students, the schools and the public was needed, but now he has gone too far by disobeying ME! I am now going to do what Severus has been begging me to do for years – I am going to punish the boy for his insolence and arrogance."

"What the hell was in that note?" Flitwick had the nerve to ask the question that everyone else also wanted to know.

"That is none of your business" was the terse reply. "You have your orders so see to your duty. I want him found no later than breakfast tomorrow" he snapped out angrily.

"I'd kill to know what was in that note" Sprout said to Vector. "I've never seen the old buzzard lose his composure and his temper, so badly."

"So would I but we never will so unless we want to find out what 'or else' means, we better start looking."

So all of them looked then looked some more but the boy wasn't found. Fawkes had been sent to find him but then Fawkes didn't come back which Dumbledore knew had to be impossible until the great bird just didn't return. After three days of failure and the interview given by Krum, Dumbledore was livid. If he couldn't find Potter then someone would suffer. Once the news of the one chosen to suffer was circulated Potter would be forced to come out of hiding and submit himself to Dumbledore's judgment.

Neville had been chosen as the whipping boy. But then Dobby couldn't find Neville either as he too disappeared. Finally Dumbledore had it announced in the _Daily Prophet_ that a special Yule Ball was being held at Hogwarts to celebrate the Tournament. He mentioned that the Ball was a tradition and like the tasks if a Champion didn't attend the Ball…they could lose their magic. It was part of the Tournament, a condition and a ceremony much like the weighing of the wands. That little tidbit was repeated almost daily so that the boy would be sure to hear about it wherever he was hiding. Since he'd be petrified at the thought of losing his magic, the boy would have no other choice but to show up and "face the music" in more ways than one.

Harry smiled thinking back to the pensive memory he had been shown when Dumbledore had read the "special edition" of the _Daily Prophet_. For the first time in living memory Dumbledore had "lost it" in public, in the Great Hall at breakfast in the presence of at least 97% of Hogwarts students and all students and staff of the other schools.

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble and expense to print the "real and official rules of the Triwizard Tournament" in all of its legal glory. Also printed was an interview given by Amelia Bones who, in her capacity as Head of the DMLE had been sent pensive memories of what had actually happened in the Champions room as well as the orders given by Dumbledore. Several sets of memories had been sent, viewed by Bones and several other "trustworthy and reliable" Aurors, Ministry Officials and Unspeakables from Britain and other countries.

Bones went on to say that many copies of all "evidence" was sent to other countries so that there would be no danger of any of it disappearing. Also announced was a lawsuit filed at the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") by one guess who. Since Albus Dumbledore was named in the suit – he was the prime defendant – an anonymous vote had been taken by the entire ICW, minus the British members – and he had been relieved, if only until the outcome of the trial, of his position as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.

After reading that part a FURIOUS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE had actually roared out his displeasure, scaring the hell out of many and had left as fast as possible. It took all of Moody's self- control not to laugh out loud at the wizard's quick getaway. He, however, finished reading the article which stated in no uncertain terms that mandatory attendance at a Yule Ball had never been a requirement of the Triwizard Tournament and there had only been two Yule Balls in the history of the Tournament. Before that there had been Yule or Solstice feasts where dancing had been done but again _there was no mandatory attendance_.

In other words Harry Potter and anybody else was not obliged to attend the Ball let alone lose his magic if he didn't.

A Yule Ball was held but all three school Heads were in the process of giving testimony on that day as were the four Hogwarts Heads of House. At least the students got to have their dance and an average feast, unless of course you were a member of Gryffindor House. Anybody named in the lawsuit was barred from attending which meant…well most of the upper years.

If Harry hadn't been a pariah and an outcast before…whoa Nellie he would be one from now on if certain people had their way - except they wouldn't because Harry won the lawsuit. It was a Pyrrhic victory but in Harry's mind it had been totally worth it as not only was he vindicated but everybody involved with the breaking of the rules, the unwarranted abuse and the slandering of Harry Potter had to publically apologize to him starting with Dumbledore.

All the Ministry officials like Cornelius Fudge, members of the Tournament Committee, the Heads of Beauxbatons and Darmstadt and the entire Hogwarts staff had to stand one by one in the front of the Great Hall and read a pre-written apology to Harry Potter, the three schools, the public of the countries involved such as Britain, France, Bulgaria, Germany, etc. Not only that they had to sign an official apology which would be printed in all newspapers and magazines and it would be telecast live on the Wizarding Wireless and for those countries which had the Magical equivalent of television (which had been invented by the Americans).

It was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to any of them BUT according to the High Court of the ICW it had to be done not only for honor's sake but it was the only thing which Harry Potter would accept. It was his right as somehow he had finally found out about his true place in the world and all of the things which Dumbledore had done (illegal and unethical) to the poor orphaned hero.

There would be another far larger lawsuit filed concerning that real outrage and it would be commencing as soon as the apologies were finished.

But Harry Potter still wasn't finished as it was agreed by the ICW and even the decent members of the Wizengamot that the safety of all students attending Hogwarts had to be guaranteed. Not only had Harry and Neville's treatment been revealed, the obsessive amount of bullying was brought to light (and remembered from the Hogwarts days of many people especially since Dumbledore became Headmaster) and all of the dangerous and/or "strange things" which had happened at Hogwarts since September of 1991 was exposed.

You know the little things like a three-headed dog, the Philosopher's Stone being used as bait for an "unexplained reason" a 20 meter basilisk running amok (a picture of the dead snake was enclosed as proof of its existence and death), the 100 Dementors placed on guard around a school full of children and all of the fun things that had happened last year.

Dumbledore and every Hogwarts teacher had to swear on their life and magic to stop the abuse and endangerment of the students and to actually protect them from the "strange things" or the great bullies. And no, although James Potter had been one of the world's worst bullies, his son Harry was not. He actually swore on his life and magic and survived with his magic intact.

So everybody swore – except Dumbledore – because he gave the court a reason why he couldn't swear on his life and/or magic. It was ridiculous but he still had enough credibility and support to get out of it. The only requirement was that he had to resign as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

After calling in a lot of favors it was decided that until the results of the next lawsuits/trials, Dumbledore would "temporarily remain Headmaster of Hogwarts" but only under certain conditions. It was that or leave so a very furious Dumbledore had to agree to that and a few other "little things" to prove his good faith. Everything was in writing and Dumbledore had to sign using a blood quill. The document in its entirety was printed in all news medias in Britain and the Continent and sent to the Ministries of Magic in the Americas, Asia and Africa and filed as an official record.

The most important demand was that he could not under any circumstances speak to Harry Potter and most especially not call the boy into his office. Even the teachers couldn't talk to the boy outside of a classroom environment unless it was to save him from harm or abuse or one of Harry's solicitors was present.

Dumbledore thought he could work around it and agreed to it. Then he found out that Harry had had a complete physical and everything was listed on it from every "booboo" he had as a baby to the "discipline and lessons" given to him by the Dursleys. Also every block, glamour, charms, spell, hex, curse and "unexplained" potion in his system had been recorded and made a matter of record. With the exception of the glamour placed on him by his mother and the hexes, curses and other nasty magics done to him beginning in his first year through and up to this year (which had been especially bad) everything else had been done by one magical signature and guess whose that was. Hence the upcoming lawsuits.

Dumbledore was trapped and he knew it but he also knew what the third task would bring with it so he could wait. No matter what flimsy sanctions were placed on him, or what positions or power he lost it would all be his once again after Voldemort resurrected. Harry Potter would be killed this time and then Dumbledore would have to step in and save them all from an evil Dark Lord.

So let the boy have his little victories here and there as it wouldn't last. The students and general public would still hate him because Dumbledore would spread the word that it was all lies and nonsense and a plot to ruin Dumbledore so that another Dark Lord could take over the world. The bastard had made sworn enemies of the Heads of Beauxbatons and especially Darmstadt so their students would hate him.

Just because Dumbledore and the staff "couldn't touch him" (for the moment) didn't mean that the likes of the Weasleys and Slytherins wouldn't teach him his proper place because teachers couldn't be everywhere now could they? You can't stop abuse and bullying if you don't know about it. There are other ways of hurting besides physical pain. In fact, in Dumbledore's opinion emotional and mental pain were much worse than a Cruciatus (not that Dumbledore had ever been cruciated).

Harry Potter's life would still be a total hell and then he would die. Once again Albus Dumbledore would win, would triumph and be hailed as a hero while others were forgotten or cursed throughout history.

So enjoy your pitiful life why you can Harry Potter, because like Tom Riddle, you would be defeated, crushed and forever cursed.

Chapter 3 – Surprises and Heartache

Neville had finally arrived and he flopped down on the seat across from Harry after putting his book bag on the overhead rack. His new trunk was shrunken and in his pocket just like Harry's trunk. Like Hedwig, Trevor had been sent on ahead not only so that he couldn't pull one of his famous escapes but for his safety as despite remaining in their private quarters, attempts had been made to harm their familiars.

Harry had been a bit worried when Neville had been late because Dumbledore had been correct about some things while terribly wrong about others. Despite being publically vindicated that hadn't stopped certain people from hating Harry Potter even more than before. Some people didn't like being made fools of and since they couldn't win against Dumbledore or were his sworn followers, they had to vent their spline on somebody. They were all so used to abusing Harry Potter since his first year that it was second nature to them.

Everybody was embarrassed but not all felt shame. Those who did feel shame, like many in Hufflepuff, couldn't bring themselves to apologize to Harry so they rationalized their behavior by not wearing the Potter Stinks buttons, not openly criticizing him and definitely stopped hexing and cursing him in the hallways should they see him. But they rarely saw him as he attended very few classes. As a Champion he didn't have to take classes or his end of year exams but he still studied the fourth year curriculum while doing independent studying for the Tournament.

Harry attended Herbology with Neville but not with the Gryffindors/Hufflepuffs like they had before. Instead Neville had convinced Professor Sprout to let them do the required work in the greenhouses after the regular classes ended. Sprout was one of those people who was ashamed but didn't know how to apologize so she just assigned them homework or talked to Neville. It that was how it was going to be Harry would accept it because Neville really liked Sprout and she had been his mentor since his first year. Poor Neville was in enough trouble from having supported Harry so Harry wouldn't ruin Neville's relationship with his favorite teacher.

Despite all that Harry had gained and the laws laid down by the court, it still wasn't healthy for either boy to walk the halls or eat in the Great Hall. Neville had been granted special permission from the Hogwarts Board of Governors to stay and be taught with Harry after everything came out concerning his treatment.

For once his formidable Grandmother had sided with her only grandson. When she finally heard exactly how he had been treated during his time at Hogwarts, especially by certain people, she had been furious. She had had a long talk with the Head of Child Welfare, Ollivander finally convinced her that Neville had to have his own wand and then she did something she had never thought about doing let alone did - she had a long, serious talk with her Neville. It was a very enlightening and at times heartbreaking experience, but the talk had done them both good.

Due to the special circumstances, the boys were allowed to have a private tutor. "Naturally" Remus Lupin had been suggested by "someone" and it was a nasty shock for all concerned when his services were refused. He was only told "You know damn well why not and if you don't then you are an idiot, a liar or a complete fool – and so is your dog." Remus and Sirius had once again betrayed Harry by listening to Dumbledore's commands despite the harm it was doing to Harry. Harry knew in his heart that they always would choose Dumbledore over him and since he had also found out some very disturbing information since he first met them, he had decided to keep them out of his life.

Amelia Bones had found an excellent tutor for Harry and Neville. Roddy Robertson was a Ravenclaw with excellent marks, getting mostly "Os" in both his OWLS and NEWTS. He was a champion dueler having been taught by Flitwick himself and would have made an excellent addition to any field he chose BUT both his parents had been Muggleborns and since he and they were not a supporter of Dumbledore, Roddy had trouble getting a decent job. Amelia had tried to get him into the Auror Corps but after the war the Corps was greatly reduced and what people were in the Corps had sponsors and better connections than Roddy could ever hope to have. So he had done what his parents had and got a Muggle university education.

He was an excellent tutor and both boys liked him and learned a lot from him especially potions. He was coming back for their fifth year because it was just too dangerous to attend regular classes as now death threats were being made to Harry Potter because of what happened at the end of the Tournament.

Viktor was the only Champion acting civil to Harry but it was better than nothing. A few times they had actually managed to have a decent conversation mostly talking about Quidditch and what things were like at Darmstadt. Harry wouldn't have thought twice about changing schools after this year but then he found out that Dumbledore had made it mandatory that any child born in Britain after January 1, 1979 HAD TO ATTEND HOGWARTS. Once you started Hogwarts you had to stay until you took your NEWTS. Even if your parents moved half way around the world, you still had to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had written the law specifically to control Harry Potter and until such time, if ever, it was repealed, Harry and every British child had to go to Hogwarts or have their magic bound.

The lawsuit was still going on because Dumbledore was using all of his influence to prolong it. So many people were involved, so many people were called as witnesses or to give testimony, there was much lying, political maneuvering going on, deals being made, betrayals being done that it was estimated it could last for months. Dumbledore was fighting tooth and nail and despite it being acknowledged that he was as guilty as sin for so many things, the bookmakers were betting heavily that he would survive the scandals and come out on top.

But life went on and soon it was time for the second task. For this task you had to retrieve what you would miss the most from the bottom of the Black Lake. It didn't specify what only that you would miss it so it had to be something you valued greatly. It was very dangerous because not only did you have to swim in the dangerous Black Lake for probably an hour looking for whatever it was you would miss, it was February in Scotland and if one of the hazardous denizens of the Lake didn't get you first, hypothermia just might.

The four Champions battled their way towards the very center of the Lake. The haughty, egotistical, nasty Veela Fleur had to turn back as a Veela is a fire creature and the Lake is filled with water creatures. Several denizens were natural enemies of Veelas and besides being injured and her magic being compromised her life was in definite danger. Harry wondered if it had been one of Dumbledore's master plans because through the lawsuits he learned that Fleur's father was an important person in France, served on the ICW and was definitely not a Dumbledore supporter. Was this task a punishment for going against Dumbledore? Well that wasn't Harry's problem, finding what he would miss and surviving the task was his main concern.

When he reached the center he saw the bodies. It wasn't a thing of value but person. Although Harry didn't attend the Yule Ball he knew that Cedric had taken Cho Chang, Krum had for some unexplained reason taken Hermione (who had to get special permission to attend since most Gryffindors had been banned) and there was a young blonde girl who had to be Fleur's sister. The only other person of value left and thus the person Harry "would miss the most" was none other than Ron Weasley. Somebody (probably Dumbledore) had to be out of their mind if they thought Harry would ever willing talk to Ron Weasley (without cursing him) let alone be the person he would miss the most.

Harry made a very easy decision and rescued Fleur's sister. If asked (and he would be) he could always say that he'd miss the laughter of a young, innocent child a hell of a lot more than the nasal, nasty, condescending croak of someone he considered an enemy. Besides the little girl was a damsel in distress needing rescuing and that was Harry's stock in trade.

So he rescued the girl named Gabrielle, made it back in time without either of them being injured and for his trouble and pain was roughly pushed aside by Fleur without a thank you. Well at least she didn't tell him to drop dead or hex him so he was ahead. He also came in last for not successfully completing the task as _it should have been done_ but he didn't care, publically announced that he didn't care and didn't care if he came in last for the entire bloody Tournament.

He left, wouldn't give an interview and wasn't seen again except when he went to his Herbology tutoring. Naturally, he was attacked at that supposed refuge by members of the press (he hexed the hell out of Rita Skeeter and got away with it due to the restraining order filed against her), by Professor McGonagall (who he refused to speak to) and last but not least Molly Weasley herself. He immediately stunned her silly, reminded McGonagall and Sprout about the restraining order against her and ALL WEASLEYS and even though she had attacked him verbally only, her mouth could be considered a dangerous weapon at any time but since she was throwing out threats at him, accusing him of attempted murder and threatening to sue him for everything he had, he called for his private house elf and told him to take Molly Weasley to Amelia Bones and have her thrown in jail for violating just about everything.

Sprout kept her mouth shut but did tell Neville she hadn't known about the attacks. Harry stunned the other reporters (with Neville's help) and then he went nose-to-nose with McGonagall reminding her about the ongoing lawsuits/trials and her participation in them. However, she was undaunted because she had her orders (from one guess who) and a mission to try and _'talk some sense'_ into Harry. In was in direct violation of the restraining order and the lawsuits and the old biddy was soon arrested by the Aurors.

It had been done purposely by Dumbledore because with the arrest of McGonagall and Molly Weasley a "righteous war" could be declared on Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Reporters were sent to Hogwarts (and let in even though it was against the restraining orders), conducted interviews with certain people who had "been wronged" (mostly Weasleys and Gryffindors) or who deplored Potter's outrageous and disgraceful behavior (Slytherins).

He thought to turn the tide of the trial by getting the people of Britain to sympathized with a poor, but honest and noble, family (Pureblood no less) and an educator who had dedicated her life to teaching the youth of Britain. He had even taken time out of his trial preparation and constant scheming to write a sappy article (anonymously) about the damage Harry Potter was doing not only to the Triwizard Tournament and Hogwarts but the entire Magical World. He thought it some of his best work and was confident it would help him. He was wrong and it only accomplished ruining the reputation and career of McGonagall. Too many people knew Molly Weasley to feel sorry for her and her family. Besides when her crimes against Harry Potter were told at trial, it only proved he was in the right and was protecting himself.

The trials ended two weeks before the third task. Much to his great shock and absolute horror, Dumbledore was found guilty on all counts. Well at least on all counts that were known about as he had lived a long time and was guilty of a lot of things that people would never find out about otherwise there would be mobs chasing him with torches and pitchforks.

He was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts (the jewel in his crown), he had been permanently removed from the ICW and he lost his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and even his personal Wizengamot vote. He was found guilty of mismanaging funds, mostly Harry Potter's whose guardianship he had illegally claimed, but there were other orphans under his care who had met with a sad fate (in the last war or shortly thereafter) and in the end the only thing that had saved him from total disaster was the support he received from certain people like Lucius Malfoy and his ilk.

Although mortal enemies, they had a more important one in the form of Harry Potter. Lucius and others wanted him dead or at the very least totally destroyed. All had various reasons and if they had to dance with the Devil (Dumbledore) temporarily to obtain their goals, then so be it. They could always continue trying to ruin and/or destroy the other after they got Potter.

They didn't but since it had been so close it might be possible to try again in the near future. Dumbledore had lost almost everything but his only consolation was that within two weeks Voldemort would be resurrecting. Then he would get everything back or so he thought. Dumbledore didn't know everything and this meant Voldemort also. Voldie had plans Dumbles never dreamed of but he would soon find out.

The third task started. The Champions had to make their way through a dangerous maze, fighting creatures, plants and who knew what. Whoever got to the center first and grasped the Triwizard Cup would win. It was now revealed that any points they had acquired were meaningless as whoever got the Cup would be the Champion. If they had bothered to read the entire Tournament rules printed in the _Daily Prophet_ they would have known but few had.

Your points only counted for your entry into the maze. The one with the most points entered first, after a few moments the second one did, etc. until all four Champions were in the maze. Fleur got tangled up in Devil's Snare after she had tripped over a creature and knocked herself out. Harry had the decency to destroy the dangerous plant and then send up a flare so she could be rescued.

Viktor Krum was leading followed by Cedric who laid in wait for Harry and attacked him hoping to knock him out and then go after Krum. Cedric was one of those who couldn't apologize but since he wanted to win the Tournament, he'd do anything he had to including not only ruining Harry's chances but endangering his life. It wasn't good sportsmanship but traditionally the Triwizard Tournament had never encouraged such a thing, only winning mattered. For some unexplainable reason the ordinarily noble Hufflepuff _'felt compelled to destroy Harry Potter'_ by any means possible.

Harry almost lost the duel because he was attacked by a blast-ended skrewt and Cedric took advantage to shoot a stunner at him. Had he not just managed to avoid being hit, he would have been at the mercy of the dangerous animal but Cedric didn't care and ran off leaving Harry to fight for his life. Harry killed the damn thing and to hell with what Hagrid thought. Hagrid had come out against Harry because of all the terrible things Harry was doing to Dumbledore. His "first friend" had abandoned him just like all the others so he wrote Hagrid off like everybody else.

Harry hurried after Cedric who was now fighting for his life with another dangerous animal, so Harry just ran off and left him. However, Harry had to stop to fight another creature and by the time he was finished with that he just barely managed to avoid another attack from Cedric. Putting up the strongest shields he had Harry ran towards the center followed by Cedric. Both wizards arrived just in time to see Viktor Krum seize the Cup. Immediately upon being touched and "claimed" the Cup sent up a shower of light which let out a patronus-like object naming Viktor Krum the winner of the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry congratulated Viktor but Cedric merely lashed out at Harry, accusing him of throwing the Tournament for his "Death Eater friend" by preventing Cedric from winning. He would be telling everybody about the "real story" and spreading this vicious and untrue rumor as much as possible. The _Prophet_ ate it up and somehow even the Ministry of Magic accepted Cedric's version and Cedric had managed to accomplish what others had failed to do – he had made Harry Potter a permanent pariah and there would be no going back.

Naturally when challenged and asked to swear on his life and magic that he was telling the truth he refused because he at least was a noble, decent, honorable Hufflepuff and not a lying cheating Gryffindor. He even went so far as to convince Fleur that she had tripped not due to clumsiness but because he saw Potter casting a tripping jinx on her. Despite Harry saving Gabrielle, Fleur believed the lie and nothing, not even her parents talking to her would convince her otherwise.

You might ask how could these usually good and honorable people say, do and/or believe such things. They were spelled that's why. Dumbledore might not be at Hogwarts anymore but his reach still stretched far and wide. Certain Aurors acting as guards at the Tournament subtly cast the hexes Dumbledore wanted done and it could not be traced back to him. Potter was ruined and would remain so and even if he got down on his knees and begged Dumbledore to take him back and "guide him" like he always had - well Dumbledore wouldn't do it. Then the bastard would finally learn the most important lesson of all – NEVER DEFY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, NEVER!

The press once again had a field day and even though he didn't want to do it as "I don't owe anyone anything" Harry's solicitors made him swear on his life and magic in public that nothing Cedric had been saying was true. Harry still had his magic but Cedric refused to swear because he agreed with "so many others, including Dumbledore" that Harry had found a way to get around swearing this most sacred of oaths by using dark magic as well as cursing other decent, noble people like Cedric Diggory with a hex that would make it seemed like he was lying and result in him losing his Magic. Cedric refused to fall into Potter's trap and the Ministry supported his decision.

Although Harry had spent his first Dursley-free summer in living memory, his holiday was ruined as the news media and Dumbledore's spiteful political machine was working at full force 24/7. Harry had three more years of schooling to do at Hogwarts before he would truly be free, unless the Wizengamot managed to undo all of Dumbledore's education laws.

Dumbledore and his supporters knew that he had really won and it was only a matter of time before he was back again and wielding even more power than he had before. They were so busy celebrating that they failed to notice Dumbledore wasn't as gleeful as he should be because his main path back to power hadn't come to pass. Voldemort wasn't back and Dumbledore didn't know what had happened.

Chapter 4 – Turning the Tables

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been made the fifth year Gryffindor Prefects. That was no surprise as Ron had been bragging for years that he would be Prefect and not Harry Potter. It was an accepted fact that Hermione would be a Prefect and rumored had it that despite Dumbledore not being the Headmaster, she would probably be Head Girl.

After the Prefect meeting the Prefects started their rounds. All of them were looking for Harry Potter's compartment to intimidate him and the traitorous Longbottom. Naturally Harry had cast notice-me-not charms, silencing charms and every other charm he could think of. Only he, Neville and Luna Lovegood could find the compartment although it had taken Luna longer because she knew she was being watched. Apparently her friendship with the two outcasts had been exposed and now her life was in danger.

Harry and Neville would offer her their protection but whether she was allowed to have it wasn't known yet. Harry had been alerted that there was a movement to remove his and Neville "unearned privileges" and if that happened they would be at the "mercy" of the Hogwarts students. Harry's reply to the pompous ass who had advised him of the possibility had been to say "Try it and see what happens."

"Is that a threat student Potter?" the bureaucrat asked smugly.

"No it is a promise and it's my Lord to you, you miserable, little man. You know I have claimed my Lordship _ **S**_."

"So you say" came an even smugger reply "But there is a movement on to undo those purported Lordship _ **S**_ because you are not of age, don't have permission from your magical guardian and the only Lordship you do have claim to – when you reach 17 – is the Potter Lordship and you must meet certain requirements to get it."

"I already have."

"Well you might think you have but you really don't and personally I can't wait to see the expression on your arrogant face when it is removed from you. You'll probably end up in Azkaban where you deserve to be you…lying, cheating son of a Mudblood whore."

And that was when one pompous asswipe earned the pain he received. Harry grabbed the fool's left arm and hissed out a spell. The unknown Death Eater and shameless toady of Lucius Malfoy felt the pangs of hell. It was not a Cruciatus curse, nor did Harry use a wand to do it. Harry just touched the Dark Mark on the man's arm and cursed him.

"Tell Lucius he's in heaps of trouble because I know what he has been doing. He has sold his soul to Dumbledore and he should know what the consequences of that will be." Harry smiled slightly and went about his business.

Harry knew something that only seven other people knew. Voldemort had resurrected – months ago. He just hadn't revealed himself because he was gaining his strength, making new allies, creating spells, curses and oaths and everything was going to be in place before he summoned his Death Eaters. Then the "unfaithful" would be punished, starting with Lucius Malfoy

And how did Harry know this secret you may ask. Because he had helped in the resurrection and his allegiance was now given freely to Voldemort. If it did nothing else, last year had pushed Harry over the edge and there was no turning back. The world would burn because it had listened to and obeyed Dumbledore and part of Harry couldn't wait for it to start.

It would start once he arrived at Hogwarts. Well-deserved deaths would commence and the first death would be decided by the first fool to attack Harry, Neville or even Luna. He hoped it would be Ron Weasley as he had dreamed of how he would kill him, make him suffer, watch his agony and best of all not be punished. After all it was said by many and especially by Ron Weasley that Harry was a talentless, almost powerless, worthless excuse for a wizard, who was so stupid he had to have a Mudblood do his homework for him, and take his tests for him on the sly otherwise he would have flunked out in his first year.

Despite the excellent display of talent and magical power he had demonstrated in the Tournament, that too was marginalized and some people were led to believe that none of it was true. It had all been made up and if you didn't believe it ask anybody who attended the Tournament. Ask Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion who had it stolen from him thanks to Potter helping Krum win.

Finally the train arrived at Hogsmeade. Harry had a portkey made for each of them to get them directly into the school so that they wouldn't have to exit the train and take the carriages to the castle because no doubt certain people were waiting for them and not to welcome them back to school or in a nice way at least. However, despite being the best portkeys galleons could buy, they didn't work.

"Damn" Harry spat out. "They must have anti-portkeys charms up." He then called for his personal Hogwarts elf Jessy. There was no answer so he called for his personal elf back at his home and again nothing happened. Neville and Luna were doing the same and it was now evident that an anti-house elf charm had been cast. Only the Headmaster could cast such a charm but Horace Slughorn had replaced Dumbledore. Was he too in the pay of Lucius Malfoy? There was no time to think.

Fortunately the three had come prepared and they activated their amulets. The three immediately were disillusioned and much better than a spell cast with a wand could do. They were also silenced so no one could hear their footsteps or whispers and, just because Harry was a bit paranoid (and rightly so) their scent could not be detected. Harry did have to spell the door open and thankfully no one was in the hall so they quickly made their way to the end of the compartment and got off in between the cars. They were smart enough not to head towards the end of the train or near the engine which was exactly what a crowd was expecting them to do.

They quickly headed towards Hogsmeade but not the Three Broomsticks as no doubt certain people would think they would try to floo out of the pub. Instead they headed for the middle of the village and just ran for it. They had to get passed the anti-wards before they could even think of escaping. Since Luna was better at detection she used her wand to find the borders while Neville and Harry were in charge of defense. Besides the crowd at the train there were a few people nonchalantly milling around but doing it in such a way to suggest to smart fugitives that they were backups and would pounce on any suspicious students running for their lives.

Later on the trio would have to admit that whoever planned the operation was very efficient. They had to run for two miles before they passed the anti-wards and before the escape portkeys could be used. They had come prepared having portkeys for Hogwarts, Harry's new home, one to Gringotts and one to Amelia Bones' private office. They went to Harry's home.

One of the many Lordships Harry was heir to and had claimed was to the House of Black. Everybody thought Sirius was the Lord or failing him Draco Malfoy. But they were wrong. Sirius' mother had disowned him but that didn't count as the current Lord Black had to do it. Sirius' grandfather Lord Arcturus had disowned Sirius (for many reasons and crimes against the House of his Ancestors) and Draco because he was the son of the notorious Lucius Malfoy who collected inheritances for himself or his son like other people collected stamps. Naturally 95% of them were obtained through foul means and that was one of the reasons Draco and the heirs of his body were permanently disowned.

Despite everything that Dumbledore had done, Harry had finally been contacted by the proper people who had helped him escape, be freed from Dumbledore and claim his many inheritances and titles. Harry had made Castle Black his primary home because the family wards were impenetrable. Only Harry as Lord Black could allow anyone whether wizard, house elf or Goblin through these wards and just to be more thorough, he cast a few extra in parsel tongue. Anyone even trying to break the wards would suffer great injury up to and including death as it depended on who was trying to break them.

As soon as they were through and safe Harry called for Jessy and other elves. He gave orders to sneak back to Hogwarts and but to be very careful and to first search for any magic because of the traps already set. It was the same for all of them. Meanwhile Harry went to his office to confer with his allies. Neville and Luna had to remain behind for the moment but a light supper was laid for them to enjoy.

Harry entered his office to talk to the portrait of portrait of his paternal great great uncle Regulus Black and to summon the ghosts of his great great grandfather Arcturus and his second cousin Regulus, the murdered brother of Sirius. He briefly explained the situation and said he was waiting for answers and the arrival of his great great aunt Cassiopeia. He then went to join Neville and Luna followed by the two ghosts.

Only Moggy, the elf sent to Hogwarts had returned. That was a very bad sign and his report was even worst. From what the elf could determine, there was a two mile radius around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade which prevented anyone even elves from apparating, portkeying, flooing or flying a broom in or out of the area. "Moggy checked carefully but as per Master's orders did not take any risks as this elf could sense the power of the magic. Moggy could detect that there were many, many magical signatures present so many must have worked together to cast this magic. Moggy did see many people nearing the border including the animagus form of that worse of traitors - Sirius III." The elf spat out the name because that was a tradition in the House of Black, you always spat out the name of a traitor.

"So he was trying to track me down by my scent. Was Remus with him?"

"Bad wolf man was and both were sniffing the air. There were other real doggies – very big ones, including the one belonging to the traitorous half-giant. All were spaced out on the border sniffing and looking."

"It was a good thing we had the amulet" Neville said.

"And a good head start" Harry added. "Well done Moggy but please return, again using great caution, and wait until the antis go down, then report back to me."

The elf left to do Harry's bidding. Harry tried to eat a bit of soup but he was too worried as were Neville and Luna. It was an hour before the next elf return but fortunately he returned with Auntie Cassiopeia who knew what was happening at the Ministry.

Lord Arcturus had been the only member of the family who knew that his cousin Cassiopeia was an Unspeakable. The rest of the family thought she was just a barren spinster who traveled the world since she was unmarriageable due to being infertile. She wasn't she was just too intelligent to get trapped in a loveless and probably horrible marriage to some fiend and had bribed a Healer to say she was infertile. She had her freedom and had traveled the world learning before finally "settling down" and joining the Unspeakables. The identity of these special wizards/witches was kept secret sometimes even from each other.

In 1992 she had faked her death so that "her family" would stop (1) trying to kill her for her money; (2) trying to "persuade her" to acquire the Black Lordship for Draco after Arcturus had died in 1991; and (3) she took a leave of absence to help get Harry out of Dumbledore's clutches. It was the most difficult thing she had ever done because of how well Dumbledore had manipulated things and controlled the boy.

She had provided much of the evidence that brought down Dumbledore last year but knowing him so well she knew he was still plotting and planning something to get Harry back. The bureaucrat who had tipped off Harry was known to Auntie (as she wanted to be called) and she had also been watching him because she knew who he worked for – LUCIUS MALFOY.

"Sorry I'm late" she said gliding into the room "But the Ministry has been taken over, all of the 'good people' imprisoned – or worse – and I just managed to rescue Amelia Bones from a fate worse than death." An elf then handed her a large glass of Glenmorangie Single-Malt Scotch Whiskey (she despised fire whiskey) and after taking a large restorative gulp she continued her report.

"Lucius Malfoy is at the head of it all, of course. I don't know whether he bribed Fudge or Imperiused him but Fudge approved everything Lucius asked of him, including imprisoning Amelia Bones and giving her job to the odious Rufus Scrimgeour. That miserable creep would and apparently did, sell his own mother, grannies, aunties and soul for power. Anyway people were stunned – or worse depending who was casting the spells – taken prisoner for leisurely torture but I think a few escaped."

"Since I'm skillful and am usually ignored even by my peers, I managed to sneak around unnoticed until Zappy found me. I was on my way out when I heard what they were doing to Amelia so naturally I went to help. Remember that truly odious toad woman? Well there was that $ *$ & Delores Umbridge taunting Amelia – who had been badly beaten – and telling her what was happening and what would be happening."

"Apparently Amelia had been told by Scrimgeour that although it was impossible for her to escape, if she dared even tried her niece Susan would be killed, no ifs, ands or buts about it. He had left Amelia guarded only by the Ministry's two resident Dementors to 'keep her mind on things other than escaping' and after he left Umbitch moseyed on over to taunt her enemy. Dear knows what she said to Amelia, but I intended to find out later if she survives."

"While she was cackling like the Muggles' stereotype version of a wicked witch I heard her tell Amelia that Scrimgeour lied as since Hogwarts was now once again in Dumbledore's control, he was paying back his enemies and Susan would be raped to death and Amelia would be receiving and forced to watch the pensive memories of the event."

"I hope you killed the toad" the ghost of Arcturus said.

"Yes and no. I didn't have much time and since I was wearing my Dementor controlling amulet I couldn't release them to have their fun without compromising and endangering us, so I stabbed her in the back – her spine specifically. She isn't dead – yet - but completely helpless. If not treated by Magic very soon, it becomes permanent. Then I released Amelia, threw Umbitch in her cell and transfigured the toad into Amelia's double. I did a few quick healing charms on Amelia and with Zappy's help we started a counter-revolution" she added smiling broadly. Zappy disillusioned and put silencing charms on us all and off we went.

"Fortunately Amelia can use many types of wands and we acquired one or two from people we ran into. They had anti-apparation and portkey charms all over the place so we found and released as many of the faithful that we could find and I took them out the back door."

"There's a back door at the Ministry?" Neville asked.

"Every place has a back door or at least should. It was slow work as despite the first aid given to her Amelia was very badly injured but after we got as many as we could to safety, I… released the gas."

"What gas?" Harry asked.

"It's an odorless, colorless sleeping gas which keeps the victims out for several hours. The gas and other Muggle 'goodies' were stored in the Ministry's basement warehouse during WWII to be studied when someone got around to it and after the war it was basically forgotten except for people like me. However, before you think I've gone soft, I haven't and neither has Amelia because if Umbitch was telling the truth if Susan wasn't raped to death she would probably be injured, held captive and then killed. Things like that happened in the last war and although you buddy Voldie denied doing certain things he and the Dees (her abbreviation for Death Eaters) were still blamed. I personally always thought Dumbles had a hand in it because his recruitment went up considerably after any truly horrific atrocities were committed."

"From what I know now I wouldn't put anything passed Dumbledick" Harry spat out and both Neville and Luna agreed with him.

"In my spare time I've studied and inventoried things in the basement and that was why I knew about the gas and the…other goodies…which we used tonight."

"What did you do?" Arcturus asked cautiously.

"Had Zappy and Amelia plant a few Muggle landmines in certain parts of the Ministry."

"There were landmines at the Ministry?"

"Yep, and they still worked. All I had to do was whip up a few time-delayed runes, put them on the mines, Zappy and Amelia planted them, made their way back to me and after we left the building I waved my wand and BLAM! Very loud noises were heard as well as the sound of things – like walls, floors and ceilings collapsing. We then picked up the faithful and took them to Bones Manor. Amelia has wards out the wazoo and once I healed a healer enough to help, Zappy and I came here."

"Oh well done my favorite cousin" Arcturus said cheering. "How many do you think were killed?"

"I haven't the slightest idea but we'll find out eventually."

"So Dumbles has Hogwarts back under his control" Harry asked coldly. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is he never turned over the wards to Slughorn."

"WHAT? BUT THAT IS A VIOLATION OF THE DEAL HE MADE TO ESCAPE AZKABAN" Arcturus screamed out angrily.

"And you think a little thing like that would stop him?" Harry said.

Auntie sighed heavily before saying "From I heard, although he was kicked out as Headmaster, his successor wasn't named or confirmed. The wards automatically fall when a Headmaster/mistress dies but if they retire or are ousted like Dumbledore, they have to do a special ritual changing the wards over to the new Head. Tiberius Ogden was only serving out the school year and the Board of Governors and others had to choose a new Head. Naturally it was prolonged as long as possible because nobody could agree on a successor. Lucius was probably responsible for that as he was trying to get one of his lackeys in the position. Slughorn was the only one found acceptable but he wasn't officially named until one week before the new school year started. Then I heard a rumor that _Dumbledore was off on a holiday and couldn't be reached_ but that he would be back before September 1st to change over the wards."

"How the hell did he get away with it?" Arcturus asked.

"Because he's Dumbledore and he had made a deal with Lucius. I don't know what the deal consists of but no doubt it was a deal to trap Harry, get him back under Dumbles' control and give Lucius a very big reward."

"Like forcing me to make Draco my heir with my death to shortly follow?" Harry asked.

"He couldn't do that Harry" Arcturus said "Because I invoked the irreversible Law of Disinheritance. You couldn't do it even if you were Imperiused or forced into vassalage because of that law."

"Apparently you don't know Dumbles as well as you thought" Luna added. "He might not be able to make Draco Lord Black due to the Black Family Law BUT, he wouldn't hesitate to enact several laws _**declaring**_ Draco as Lord Black and if the Goblins could be bribed, he'd get the Black wealth and Wizengamot vote. He really wouldn't be Lord Black but to the world he would be known as Lord Black and with the vote and money who could say different or who would even care except us."

"You're wrong there young lady, because the contract made between the first Lord Blacks and the Goblins is airtight. Each Head of Gringotts and the Goblin in charge of the Black accounts must swear a solemn unbreakable oath to uphold the contract and various Goblin laws, etc., etc., or the magic involved will kill them and every member of their clans and…."

"But there are many Goblins at Gringotts and they took no oaths and don't Goblins have a habit of getting promoted via assassination and 'mysterious deaths' happening?"

"I had Sharpsword Wizardkiller, the Head of the entire Goblin Nation personally swear a sacred oath to me, as did Ragnok and many others in the bank. They used a special kind of Goblin magic that is automatically 'inherited' shall we say on their successors forcing them into obeying. I had to pay extra and make many threats but if the contract is violated in any way the consequences affect ALL Gringotts Goblins. Sacred Goblin honor is at stake and the end results would be…let's just say it would be disastrous for the entire Goblin Nation if it was violated."

"Luna is correct because this is Dumbledore we are talking about and Lucius Malfoy. If there is any possible way to get around it they would find it and it would be done" Auntie said.

She had had a long, exhausting and perilous day and Auntie had a bit of soup, a sandwich and another stiff drink and collapsed in a comfortable chair while they waited to hear from the other elves.

But none of them returned, not from Gringotts or Hogwarts. Harry sent an elf to St. Mungo's to see if there were any casualties from the Ministry. There were not so either the explosions had caused more damaged than anticipated or it was not reported and the Ministry was tending to their own. Arcturus wanted to send for Amelia Bones but Auntie said she had the healer slip a sleeping draught into a drink because the witch was still injured and would cause more damage than good if she was allowed to blindly rush off to rescue Susan.

So the only thing they could do now was to wait – and hope.

Chapter 5 – Betrayals and Plans

Moggy returned around 11:00 p.m. reporting that the antis were still in place but he could hear lots of cursing from the searchers especially the "traitor of traitors" and Hogwarts was the most important thing at the moment.

Everybody was too nervous to eat or sleep as the clock ticked away. Then the ghost of Regulus had an idea.

"Harry since you're a Hogwarts heir…you can summon a ghost, can't he Auntie?"

Auntie thought for a moment and then replied "As a matter of fact…he can."

"But what about the antis? If I can't summon a house elf how can I summon a…."

"There is a spell in our Grimoire" Arcturus said happily. "Cass (his pet name for his cousin) can set it up and all you have to do is recite the ritual words, add some of your blood to a rune and you should be able to summon the Bloody Baron or…the other one."

"It won't take long to set it up" Auntie replied. "It's probably the only way we'll learn anything."

"Okay but I'll summon the 'other one' as Uncle Arcturus calls him."

"I call him that because its…embarrassing that my heir is an heir of…Hufflepuff."

"An heir is an heir and it is a means to an end. Let's do it."

So Auntie made the necessary preparations and when everything was ready, she gathered all around her to watch Harry perform the ritual. It would be a good learning experience for them all.

It took three tries to summon the Fat Friar but only because of the dark magic cast on Hogwarts. The ghost was very grateful to have been summoned as people needed to know what was going on.

"As usual, we've been tricked and betrayed by Dumbledore. Lady Hogwarts won't let him in but she had to let in the students and members of the Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy managed to get himself reinstated as a Board member without anyone knowing until it was too late. Apparently Cornelius Fudge 'arranged for it' and all Board members showed up to witness a 'new regime' and see the sorting as two Board members have grandchildren starting this year."

"The Board members brought 'friends and relatives' or rather bodyguards. They came early in the day to have a last minute meeting with Horace and then around 4 p.m. Fudge showed up with his entourage, all of whom just happen to be members of the Order of the Phoenix. By the time the Express arrived all the anti-wards had been set up and certain teachers not 'faithful' or willing to become 'faithful' were arrested. I'm sorry to say that that nice Roddy Robertson was the first one to be arrested when he was called to Horace's office. I can't confirm it because I didn't witness it nor did any of the ghosts but it was being said by the portraits that he was…injured…badly. He is currently residing in the dungeons with others but hasn't received any medical treatment."

"So Dumbles isn't at Hogwarts?"

"No, because Lady Hogwarts won't let him in. He has tried but until the Lady herself is 'caught' there is nothing anyone can do."

"What do you mean caught?"

"When Dumbledore was relieved of his position, the Lady was able to regain some of her powers. Dumbles had used…very dark magic to bind her, the portraits, we ghosts, the elves and everything Hogwarts more than any other Head has ever been able to do since a Founders' heir was a Head. I don't know the details – not that I want to because they are very dark – but the only way she can continue to keep Albus out is to hide. Those who violated Hogwarts are looking for the book of rituals which all Heads have used since the time of the Founders to take over the wards and instate themselves as the Head with all of the responsibilities and powers associated with that office."

"Can they summon her like I did you?"

"I don't know. This was all before my time and it is on a need to know basis I believe it's called."

"Will they succeed?"

"Again, I don't know. According to rumor some of the most talented and powerful wizards are at Hogwarts working on the problem."

"Doesn't Dumbles know how to do it?"

The ghost smiled before saying "He probably does considering he knows so much hidden knowledge of the school – which he hid so no one else would know how to do it. However, from the looks of things…he might have been betrayed by his new allies."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Auntie asked.

"Probably. He's had all of Dumbledore's followers out searching for you three. When they finally returned the gates were closed to them. Since it wasn't any of them who cast the spells they can't get in or out unless they leave the boundaries of the spells. I would imagine there is a lot of cursing going on."

"Why isn't Dumbles banging on the gates?"

"Because Lady Hogwarts banished him from getting anywhere near Hogwarts or Hogsmeade for a two mile radius. He is probably waiting somewhere else expecting to be brought back to Hogwarts in triumph and wondering what the hell happened."

"Well it serves him right" Arcturus said. "But what about the students. Not all of them want Dumbledore back, do they?"

"Of course not but things happened so fast that many students were taken prisoner as soon as they reached the castle. They were sent to their House without explanation or dinner I might add. It was mostly students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw due to Lucius and Slytherin being 'in on it' and Gryffindor is expected to want Dumbledore back and believes he will be returning momentarily."

"Do you have any idea how many people don't want Dumbledore back? I mean the teachers as I know there are a few new ones and Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey and Sinistra and Vector were happy when he was kicked out."

"I believe they still are and they will probably suffer for it whether Dumbledore 'wins' or Lucius Malfoy does. Snape is back teaching Potions but I don't think he's happy about it but Lucius can be 'persuasive' if you know what I mean."

"Why hasn't Lady Hogwarts just banished the attackers?"

"Because she is weak due to the wards still being in place. Dumbledore had her so controlled that if you hadn't intervened last year she wouldn't have been able to ban him. As it stands now it is taking all of her strength to keep him out. I don't know for sure but if the ritual they are doing works, it will force her out into the open and she will be trapped once again."

"What aren't you telling us?" Luna asked sensing the ghost was holding back.

"It is being said that Lucius is planning on making himself Headmaster, take complete control of Hogwarts and somehow turn the tables on Dumbledore" the ghost told them.

"Did you know that the Ministry was taken over today and 'the good guys' were all arrested or killed?"

"What? No. No I did not. We ghosts and portraits know only what we hear or are told. We are in a bit of limbo as Horace is officially the Headmaster and should have control over us but yet Dumbledore, who is banned, still holds the reins. He physically has to be in Hogwarts to command us and we would have no choice but to obey considering the illegal way he became Headmaster. However, if the others succeed, we will be free from Dumbledore but then under the command of Lucius or whoever he chooses to act on his behalf."

"So is there anyone who can command you? One you have to obey without question?" Harry asked.

"Only Lady Hogwarts."

"Can she be summoned like you?" Auntie asked.

"I don't know" the Friar said. "She was created by Helga Hufflepuff to protect Hogwarts from unscrupulous Heads and…."

"You mean the Founders" Auntie said. "The Founders created Lady Hogwarts."

"No" the Friar replied. "It is a little known fact which was lost to history that whereas the Four Founders created the Sorting Hat and made the Hat impossible to be spelled, cursed or compromised it was Helga, the last survivor, who saw the need for a permanent, powerful and mobile entity to protect the school. After Rowena's death only Helga remained and she wanted to find a way for the school to not only survive but to continue with the original reasons why the school was founded in the first place. She didn't want it to become corrupted or turn into something entirely different than what the four of them originally planned. Even Rowena didn't think that far ahead but Helga did as she had witnessed the slow but steady destruction of the dream and falling out of the four friends."

"Rowena's high-handedness caused all of the children of the other Founders to not want to stay and teach. Rowena always considered herself the real founder and leader of Hogwarts and after Godric and Salazar died she appointed herself the first Headmistress and treated Helga very badly. Rowena wouldn't listen to anybody because she thought she was the smartest, most powerful and to paraphrase a current well-known comparison she was the _'Greatest Magical since Merlin.'_ Well actually Dumbledore paraphrased it and made it his own but Rowena was the first to claim that comparison. Godric and Salazar kept her in check but when they died Helga didn't have enough support from the few others who did help with teaching and she was always ignored as Rowena made herself a veritable dictator."

"Hadwisa – Helga's daughter – had married and left Hogwarts. She only returned after she was widowed and Rowena died. She never liked Rowena because the witch bullied her and declared that she could tell that Hadwisa would be an incompetent teacher and wouldn't let her have any position of influence or responsibility at Hogwarts except as a kitchen maid like Helga. So Hadwisa found herself a good husband despite not having a dowry and lived happily ever after until she was widowed. As soon as Rowena died, Hadwisa was back in an instant and was an excellent teacher as was one of her sons. It was the same with Salazar's daughter Selene, who had received the same treatment before she left, married, was widowed and returned when Rowena was gone. She taught Potions and Astronomy like her father. She also invented potions and spells that rivaled Rowena although that little fact was lost to history."

"Godric never married because _'he couldn't make all women/witches suffer because he had chosen to marry'_ so he just didn't marry and _nobly shared himself_ with any women who came his way. He sired love children here, there and everywhere, or at least that was what he said. It was a running joke that any magical _boy_ – Godric said he was too much of a man to sire girls - with red hair and a penchant for pranking was probably one of his. None of his presumed offspring stayed to teach as all of them quickly found out that there was no money in teaching and they all wanted to make their fortune or at least a decent living."

"About fifteen years after Godric died, 'Gavin ap Gryffindor' came to Hogwarts seeking work, or rather healing and shelter as he had been working as a mercenary and been seriously hurt. His fighting days were over and he had no place else to go except Hogwarts. Helga and Selene healed him enough so that he could teach Defense and weapons and he eventually married and sired children."

"Why isn't this in _Hogwarts, a History_ " Auntie asked. "I've seen copies of some of the first editions and this information wasn't in it. Where did you hear this from?"

"Lady Hogwarts herself, Helena Ravenclaw and the Bloody Baron" the Friar replied. "The reason it wasn't in any edition was that the first history wasn't written until 1310 and it was written by a Ravenclaw who, naturally, favored his own House and only put in things _he thought should be known_. He didn't listen to any legends or look for books other than what was found at Hogwarts."

"He had much in common with Hermione Granger and did what she would do if she was tasked with writing the next edition. Since he was acknowledged as an intelligent, powerful wizard and since he was a direct descendent, he _'knew best'_ and ignored any information that he didn't like. He had been refused the hand of one of Salazar's descendants and was the first to portray him as hating all Muggles and Muggleborns. He had a low opinion of Helga as again, one of her descendants refused to marry his father and none of them would vote for him when a new Headmaster was needed. He got his revenge on them all and started a trend."

The Friar continued saying "Your friend Hermione would only write what she was told by Dumbledore or what she thought was true even if she had a copy of every edition written. She would just parrot all of Dumbledore's propaganda without checking beyond the material provided to her or the limited knowledge available in the Hogwarts Library. It would then be declared as the definitive source and the true history of Hogwarts – just like the ones which Dumbledore personally wrote. He changed much from every other edition and was the one who irrevocably trashed Slytherin and Hufflepuff and gave them the reputations they have at the current time."

"Well that does explain a lot" Auntie said.

The Friar continued by adding "Since the Hat had been made and spelled by the Four Founders it was an incorruptible example of powerful magic at its finest. To do the same for the safety, protection and continuation of the school, the Magic of the Four Founders would have to be used. Selene Slytherin had invented a heritage potion which verified that Gavin ap Gryffindor was Godric's son. Besides herself Gavin and Selene could help craft the ultimate protector or at least they could once they got Richard Ravenclaw to cooperate."

"Who?" asked all of the living and the two Black Ghosts.

"Richard Ravenclaw, Rowena's son by her marriage" the Friar replied. "Another thing which was left out of all editions of _Hogwarts, a History_ was the little known fact that Rowena left heirs but since Helena her only known daughter was killed and died childless – where did they come from? Ergo, for the Ravenclaw heirs to have been born there had to be another heir. Richard was never mentioned because he didn't want to have anything to do with the school since his Mother abandoned him as a baby so that she could found her school."

"Rowena had been married off to a respectable but older non-wizard. He was very wealthy and important but desperately needed an heir as his three other wives had been had been unable to given him children. Since Rowena was a witch from a powerful magical family it was assumed – and promised – that if he married her she would give him an heir. They were married for a few years but there was no sign of an heir."

"Wouldn't that have given the old coot a hint that it was he who was sterile and not the women he had married" Harry asked.

"Of course it would" Auntie replied "But men have always blamed women and not themselves and still will despite science and magic being able to prove it's the male's fault. It is a woman who is condemned and then examined first and only when it is proven it isn't her fault is the man tested!"

"She's right you know" the Friar added. "But since Rowena had been very young she was given more time to conceive as well as to find the proper spells or potions to get pregnant. However, her husband went off to serve his king for a year, came back, 'cheered up his wife' as they called it and seven months later Rowena gave birth – prematurely of course – to a healthy baby boy. She just might have gotten away with it except for the fact that both she and her husband were from dark haired and dark eyed families and the baby had blond hair and blue eyes. His birth was witnessed by too many so Rowena couldn't cast glamour on him to pass the child off as her husband's. The marriage ended that very day and Rowena and the boy just managed to escape with their lives."

"No wonder that's not in _Hogwarts, a History_ " Auntie remarked. "I gather the Ravenclaws didn't want Rowena back after that."

"They were probably not happy, but Rowena's two brothers had been killed leaving her as the only surviving child, her father officially adopted Richard as his heir. A few years after Richard's birth, Rowena went off to found Hogwarts and just left her son promising never to 'bother' her family again if they gave her the dowry she demanded so she could help fund the school. She never had any contact with her son or family and Richard didn't attend Hogwarts nor would he allow his children to attend while his despised Mother lived."

"However, since Richard had his Mother's blood and magic, he agreed to help create Lady Hogwarts on certain conditions which no one knew about other than Helga, Hadwisa, Selene and Gavin who had to swear never to tell. It was said he only agreed because he knew it would annoy his Mother who had thought that only she could invent great spells and charms when it was really Helga's and Selene's idea. So Lady Hogwarts was created and when Helga finally passed on, the Lady became the guardian of Hogwarts and like the Sorting Hat, was practically incorruptible – unless dark magic by a fiendish Headmaster/mistress was used like in the present day."

Before the Friar could finish his explanation, Luna Lovegood just had to ask him a question which had been bothering her for some time. "Friar, did Richard and Helena have the same father?"

The Friar became noticeably uncomfortable before replying "As far as I know, they did not. No one knew who Richard's father was as Rowena wouldn't tell or didn't know as she was known for being a 'light shirt' and would do anything to acquire any book. As for the Grey Lady (which he always called Helena) again no one knows as Rowena Ravenclaw was much like Godric in some respects or at least when it came to her personal relationships."

"So Rowena took lovers? Did she do Godric and Salazar?" Luna asked.

"LUNA" both Harry and Neville yelled scandalized that Luna would ask such a thing especially from a Friar.

"Well I'd like to know also" Auntie said.

A very uncomfortable Friar responded that it was agreed upon by everyone in the know from Helena, the Bloody Baron and early writings which survived (and had been hidden in the secret archives of Hogwarts which Dumbledore didn't know about) that Salazar refused her advances and she refused Godric's on principal as he tended to shamefully "kiss and tell" every conquest and in great detail if only to annoy and embarrass people.

Arcturus was getting impatient and he demanded to know "Is it feasible that an heir could summon Lady Hogwarts?"

The Friar thought for a moment and replied "Well an heir summoned me as the official Ghost of Hufflepuff but…if I had to guess…if you found the proper spell or used the same one you used to summon me…well it might work. However, it would probably work much better if an heir from each Founder did it and since the only known Hogwarts heirs are Tom Riddle of Slytherin – and who definitely wouldn't help us – and Harry, the Heir of Hufflepuff, well I don't think it would work."

"What if there were other Founders heirs?"

"But there aren't" the Friar insisted. "The Smith Family and the Potters only claimed they were the heirs of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but they were not. It was proven early in the century but memories are short and they just kept on inferring that they are. You'd need a real Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir before even considering…."

"And if we just happened to have true and legitimate heirs of all Four Founders" Auntie asked.

"But you don't because they don't exist. The last known Gryffindor heir married a Potter but died childless and it was the same for the Smiths. The heir died childless and you can't claim inheritance via marriage only blood" the Friar insisted. "Dumbledore spent time and money looking for heirs whenever a very talented Muggleborn came to Hogwarts hoping they were descended from a Founder via a Squib connection. He only found Tom Riddle and Lily Evans. He never found a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw."

But the others weren't really listening to the Friar as they were all too busy making plans, checking books, etc. The reason Dumbledore had never found a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw heir was because although they existed, they were not listed as Muggleborns. Instead, the last true heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been secretly adopted into established families. Alice Cloverdale Longbottom, Neville's mother had been adopted making Alice and her son Neville, the only known Gryffindor heirs. It had been the same with the father of Xeno Lovegood, making Xeno and his daughter Luna the last Ravenclaws.

Time was growing short and they had one chance and one chance only to rescue not only Hogwarts and all of its students, but themselves. They just hoped it worked or all would be lost.

Chapter 6 – A New Regime

It worked…barely…but just in time to prevent Lady Hogwarts from being captured and destroyed. The destruction of Lady Hogwarts had been Lucius Malfoy's idea as he had planned to not only take over the school but to place unbreakable wards on the venerable institution making it a possession of the House of Malfoy. He had purchased the services of the finest ward crafters in the Magical World, who had crafted wards which would be a combination of the exclusive Malfoy Family wards, a Fidelius, wards from the most secure Ministry of Magics outside of Britain as well as using newly invented spells and curses.

He had promised the crafters fortunes for their services and had even signed a contract because they knew enough not to trust the likes of Lucius Malfoy. However, like he had done with Dumbledore, he had found ways to get around it and once everything was done they would be paid all right - with exactly what they deserved – a quick death. Lucius would have this Magic added to his Grimoire so no one else but a Malfoy could access it or ever use it. Therefore, NO ONE would take Hogwarts from him and/or his descendants – NO ONE!

Once Hogwarts was well and truly his, he would "take care of Albus Dumbledore" once and for all because Lucius knew he had already taken over the Ministry of Magic, which would also be under his sole control. Lucius Malfoy would rule Magical Britain. He wasn't greedy – or rather foolish – enough to seek world domination as it would be too difficult to control and keep. No unlike the late Dark Lord, Lucius would be content with a mere country of his own.

However, since he would be "King" he would need more heirs so he would be siring as many heirs as possible to create and continue this new dynasty. He would pass laws allowing himself to have as many wives as he needed. Naturally they would be Purebloods, have wealth and if possible, beauty. The blood and the wealth was what was most important because if you had blood and especially wealth you didn't need beauty and definitely in the case with women, you didn't need intelligence as that made a woman very unattractive and caused too many problems.

Lucius sat in his new Hogwarts quarters drinking the finest brandy. For the moment he resided in the best guest quarters until such time as he took over and had rooms designed to his special and exacting specifications. He had brought the brandy, liquors and wines from his own cellars as he only drank the best. He had dined well, again having brought his personal cook and food from Malfoy Manor because he was not in the mood for a so-called "Hogwarts feast" which in his opinion was merely a great deal and variety of food served to impress the new first years. Basically it was all very plebian fare which probably impressed Mudbloods and the likes of the poverty-stricken Weasleys with its variety and quantity but it was pig swill for a Malfoy.

He had earlier received word that the Ministry of Magic had been taken over and was in the control of his vassals. There had been many deaths and there would be more once the smoke cleared and Hogwarts was under his control. Then he would personally see to the slow and painful executions of his enemies while giving out largess to his faithful lackeys who had served him well.

Although the wards at Hogwarts had not been broken yet, most of the student body had been taken prisoner, including ALL Gryffindors much to their complete shock. They thought they were helping to bring Dumbledore back into power or at least the ones who wanted him back like the Weasleys. Once the Order of the Phoenix members, Dumbledore lackeys and certain Hogwarts staff members had gone off to search for Potter and Longbottom, the gates were closed and sealed and those fools were trapped.

It had never been Lucius' plan to let them in once they had captured Potter and Longbottom. No it had been arranged to have them be the last to depart the train for "security reasons" to protect them from the other students. This would give the students time to get on the carriages, go through the gates and be trapped in Hogwarts. As Potter and Longbottom were being caught and then brought to the gates they and all who captured them would be killed. Lucius had been tipped off that both boys had portkeys on their person and would enter Hogwarts that way but the crafters had put up anti-portkey, anti-apparation and anti-house elves charms preventing them from safely entering or escaping from Hogwarts.

Despite what Lucius said in the past year he had finally learned not to underestimate Harry Potter. The boy would have alternate plans and would evade his captors at least for a while. He wouldn't succeed but this futile delay on his part would serve to trap the searchers. Once Potter was caught, he would be taken to the gates which were supposed to open to let him and Dumbledore's lackeys in. Instead an undetectable poisonous gas would be released and it would kill everybody before they could react. Lucius didn't want Potter alive any more than he wanted Black, certain Aurors or Dumbledore to survive. They would all die and many problems would be solved.

"In one swell swoop" most of Dumbledore's supporters – and Potter and Longbottom – would be gone. If fortune smiled on him, perhaps Dumbledore would also be caught and killed. Granted it would kill every resident of Hogsmeade and anyone else who had the misfortune to be in the radius of the kill zone but _. ' !_ The "mob" consisted mostly of Mudbloods, Half-bloods, blood traitors and nonentities with no use to Lucius and Magical Britain was far better off without them.

It was now 11:27 p.m. on September 1st as Lucius was finishing his brandy. A house elf popped into his presence and asked if he needed anything else before he retired. "Only reports. Find me MacNair and Avery. I want their reports now!"

The elf popped out and five minutes later there was a knock on the door and MacNair requested entry. It was granted and the wizard gave his much overdue report.

"Are Potter and the others dead?" Lucius asked.

"Potter and Longbottom escaped" MacNair said in disgust. "Somehow they evaded all of Dumbledick's Order and the other fools who follow him and now Black is howling to be let in the gates. Naturally I told him not without Potter and Longbottom. As to be expected he is screaming, ranting, threatening and probably foaming at the mouth. I told him no one gets in until they catch Potter. He says they have searched every inch in a two mile radius without success. Do you want me to release the gas or give them more time to find Potter?"

"Release the gas" was the cold, heartless reply. "The bastards have to be hiding somewhere and those fools just haven't found them. Hopefully the gas will."

After dismissing his two lackeys, Lucius took time to look over the Headmaster's office. Naturally he would be redecorating it as even though much of Dumbledore's "junk" was gone, it was still not up to his standards. One of the first things he would do was to get rid of the portraits of the Headmasters/mistresses as he didn't like "witnesses" to some of the things he was going to do. He went up to the portrait of Headmaster Dippet, who had been Headmaster during his father's time and had made Dumbledore the Deputy Head – a crime in itself according to his father.

He then taunted them with their fate saying "Some of you will just be exiled to an empty room and your portraits warded so that you cannot travel to another portrait. Others will simply be destroyed starting with Dippet and, of course, Phineas Nigellus Black."

All of the portraits gave their opinion to Lucius but he merely laughed and in a moment of "mischief" he silenced them all by destroying Phineas Nigellus' portrait. Immediately the portraits fled from their frames for others but it was only a matter of time that they would be found. Once Lucius took control of Hogwarts they would be under his control as would all of the ghosts, suits of armor and the house elves.

As Lucius was enjoying himself, Avery entered and told him that the gas had just been released and already people were collapsing and dying as once their lungs inhaled the fumes it was already too late to cast a bubble-headed charm. On Lucius' orders the warders wouldn't cancel the anti-wards so anybody caught in Hogsmeade could not escape. It would take at least 24 hours for the gas to dissipate and it was spelled to seep into buildings and would continue killing until everyone was dead.

Both wicked wizards looked out of the main window hoping to see some of the dying. Lucius cast a telescope charm so that they would have a better view. It was then that the entire building began to shake. Avery was frightened but Lucius was joyful and explained what had happened.

"The specialists have broken through Hogwarts defenses and captured the creature that controls the school. Now all that remains is for me to take control of the Castle. Then after Dumbledore is dealt with the victory parties can start."

But Lucius didn't have his victory. Lady Hogwarts was been freed by three youths who together were the remaining heirs of the Founders. After being released from the chains of Dumbledore's dark curses and magic, all the magical energy of the Castle flew into the entity and the shaking was due to her powers returning.

After thanking her saviors she did what had to be done for not only the sake of the school but for all of Magical Britain. One moment Lucius and Avery were laughing and congratulating each other and then without warning they suddenly found themselves OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATE OF HOGWARTS!

As they realized where they were and what was happening, all of Lucius' "soldiers" inside the Castle as well as the specialists began popping out of the school and landing near Lucius Malfoy. He had less than ten seconds of life left and it was spent being confused, shocked and then frightened. The last thing he saw before death took him was Avery falling down dead and knowing that he, "King Lucius I" would join him. And he did.

Chapter 7 – Aftermath

It was over and all was lost – for Dumbledore at least. Naturally he knew that Lucius was going to attempt to betray him just as Dumbledore wouldn't fulfill his promises to Lucius. Dumbledore had also made extra plans which should have been put into action as soon as Harry was found. But somehow they also had failed. His only consolation was that Lucius and his minions had died, joining most of Dumbledore's followers in a ghastly death.

Lucius' forces had taken over the Ministry of Magic which was the only thing he was supposed to do. He wasn't supposed to enter Hogwarts as the Ministry was to be his and Dumbledore had promised that Draco would become Lord Black. The Greatest Wizard since Merlin had been shocked to find out the depth of the betrayal, but he had to give Lucius credit for his expert planning and ruthlessness. But then Lucius had the wealth to pay for those professionals who had helped him take over Hogwarts and kill all of those who followed Dumbledore as well as so many innocent people.

It was now September 4th and Dumbledore was in hiding, staying at the home of Dedalus Diggle, one of his most faithful followers. Dedalus had been one of those sent to Hogwarts to search for Harry Potter and had died when the gas was released. Dedalus owned one house elf, Dezzy, who had been sent out to find out what had happened. The best he could do was to bring Dumbledore the September 4th copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which for once told the entire truth about the situation.

At the back of the newspaper was the list of the dead and where and how they had died. There was also a list of those who had been wounded at the Ministry of Magic either by Lucius' followers or when most of the building had been blown up. Percy Weasley had survived as did Cornelius Fudge who had left Hogwarts after he served his purpose and went to oversee things at the Ministry. But all of Lucius' and Dumbledore's followers had been killed.

Dumbledore had ordered Arthur Weasley to stay at the Ministry and alert Dumbledore if Lucius was betraying him. Arthur had been one of the first persons to be killed by Lucius' minions.

Molly Weasley had insisted on helping out with "Harry's rescue" and to try and talk some sense into the foolish, stupid boy as he was to marry her daughter and leave most of his wealth to the Weasley Family. She and Bill Weasley had been gassed.

Charlie Weasley had refused to come back from Romania to help out so he survived. The Twins, Ron and Ginny were in Hogwarts and had lived, although they had been "roughed up" by unnamed persons.

With the exception of Auror Tonks, who had been basically kidnapped by her parents and prevented from "joining the great battle to save Magical Britain" and two other members who were unable to fight due to illness or recent injuries, only Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall survived out of all of his followers.

The only reason why Hagrid and Minerva survived was because Minerva had had a "bad feeling" when Harry wasn't found, and no one was allowed back into Hogwarts and all the anti-wards were still in effect. She and Hagrid (and Fang) had decided to sneak back into the Castle by using the secret passageway under Honeydukes. They had found Mr. Honeydukes and his family sheltering in the basement and told them to come with them. He had been shocked to learn about the secret passageway and swore (to himself) that he would brick it up and then ward it as soon as possible. They had returned about 11:00 p.m. and were greeted and alerted by the Grey Lady about what had happened in the Castle. She ordered them to stay near the entrance to Hogwarts because "Evil was happening everywhere" and for safety's sake they should wait and see and be safe until she came to fetch them or tell them to flee.

Luckily they listened to the Lady and were not evicted by Lady Hogwarts since she believed they were still outside.

Only a few people from Hogsmeade had survived because they had left rather than stay and witness the "capture" and then the ensuing battle. Aberforth Dumbledore had told certain people (especially those with families) to leave at noon and not come back for at least two days. Some like Rosemerta and her staff had listened, closed up and spelled shut the Three Broomsticks and went to the seaside for a holiday, as did some others. Only they survived along with Aberforth and his goats because they had left before the traps were set.

All those deaths had occurred because of the ambition and unscrupulousness of two wizards, one of whom was dead and the other who was the most wanted wizard in the world – and not the way he thought he should be "wanted" but wanted to be tried (and convicted) for his new crimes.

Dumbledore spent the rest of the day not mourning for the dead but thinking how he could mount another attempt to regain Hogwarts. He still had five faithful followers and at least four Weasley children, and now maybe five if Charlie could be convinced to join to avenge his parents' and brother's death.

If Minerva and Hagrid hadn't been killed that meant they were in the Castle and would somehow contact him. Hopefully they could tell him who was in charge, the fate of Harry Potter (because he believed that if the brat had been killed, it wouldn't be reported) and if it was possible to recruit some of the students who no doubt were horrified about what Lucius had done and all of the deaths he had caused by betraying Dumbledore and the Light.

It was the Greatest Wizard since Merlin's belief that in the end he would prevail. It might take a while, but he could wait. He had already decided that he must find Voldemort and arrange for his resurrection because the public would be horrified if Voldemort came back from the dead. A whispering campaign always worked and would be started against Harry for not "Doing it right the first time" even though he was a 15 month old baby.

Then it could (and would) be said that Harry was a Dark Lord. Dumbledore really got excited planning on how he could ruin the boy's reputation and convince people that the ridiculous lawsuits against Dumbledore was nothing more than "Harry Dark Lord's" (which would replace the Boy-Who-Lived nickname) first step in taking control of the government and then all of Britain.

It could be said that once Harry had ruined Dumbledore and got him out of the way, then Lucius Malfoy could be maneuvered into attempting to take over the Ministry and Hogwarts, cause untold deaths and then "defeated" by Harry Dark Lord who would become a new hero but things went wrong and Harry lost most of his supporters, like the notorious Death Eater Sirius Black and….

A sliver of pleasure went through Dumbledore's body just thinking about all of the things that would be said and then believed about Harry as the public was and always would be fickle and easily led if one knew how – and Dumbledore most certainly did. His followers could be tasked with the campaign while Dumbledore searched for Voldemort.

Then Dumbledore would sneakily arrange for his resurrection, obliviate him and whatever followers he had such as Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch, Jr. who had impersonated Moody until the plan had mysteriously changed. Moody's mind was wiped clean of his imprisonment in his own trunk and given Barty's memories. Severus' dark mark was still inactive so as far as Dumbledore knew, Voldemort was still a disembodied wraith.

Due to attacking Barty and legitimizing his mind, he had found out all of Voldemort's original plans and knew what was going to happen during the third task. He also found out where Voldemort had been hiding before he obliviated Barty. The only reason he hadn't looked for him was because of planning to regain Hogwarts and some of his other powers. He needed Harry alive and facing Voldemort in a controlled situation so that Harry would die and Voldemort could be captured, imprisoned by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's mind raped to find out where he hid his Horcruxes.

But for the moment he had to contact his few remaining minions and start the whispering campaign. It might be better if he had less followers because then people would think he was in hiding or even dead. They wouldn't be expecting him to be plotting or trying another comeback and that was a good thing. His new plans couldn't fail!

Or could they?

Dumbledore thought he was infallible and if a plan went awry it wasn't his fault but the lackeys who were tasked with carrying out the plan. It was always their fault, not his.

The Great Wizard wouldn't believe he could be wrong but he was many times and should have remembered a quote from a poem by Minerva McGonagall's favorite poet - _"And would some Power give us the gift to see ourselves as others see us"_ (from Robert Burns' poem _To a Louse_ \- circa 1785-86). But he didn't despite the many times she had read Burns' poems but especially this poem in the Staff Room to "entertain" her peers. She always glanced his way when she read this and while Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey and Snape understood why, it never crossed the Great Wizard's mind that it could refer to him.

In fact, unknown to the Greatest Wizard since Merlin he was sealing his own fate while making these new plans. You see, Albus Dumbledore liked the sound of his own voice and had the very bad habit of thinking and planning out loud. He usually did it in the privacy of his office or his private rooms where there was no one to hear. He was doing it now because Dedalus was dead so he was alone in the house. But he wasn't as Dezzy the house elf was present and heard EVERYTHING!

The elf had never approved of Albus Dumbledore and his Master's blind worship and following of the Headmaster. House elves could read humans very well and he sensed that this "Bumblebee" was not as Light as he claimed. Dezzy remembered the last war and all of the lucky escapes from death his Master had had while serving the Bee and the many others who had not been so fortunate to escape. There were so many dead - friends, families, allies, school chums – of his Master and Dezzy believed that had not his Master been seriously injured by a Death Eater and incapable of doing much of anything but especially "fighting" for the last few months of the war, Dedalus would probably had died.

But now he had died a very bad death all on the orders of the Bee and so had so many others. Dumbledore survived and was still plotting – plotting very dark, evil, unspeakable things such as ruining and arranging for the death of the good Harry Potter and resurrecting the Dark Lord himself all so that the Bee could gain fame and power. Many, many more would die, be injured and lose love ones and the world would again burn due to an old man's vanity and hubris.

The last words his Master had said to Dezzy before he went off to "fight for the truth, the Light and Albus Dumbledore" was "Take care of Albus for me" and now that was exactly what Dezzy was going to do. "Take Care" of the Bee who caused his Master's death.

The dead were buried or burnt according to their familial practices. The wounded were treated and all were interrogated to find out their true allegiances. Cornelius Fudge had been absolutely shocked that Lucius was betraying HIM and planned on removing him from the post of Minister of Magic. He was even more upset when he was removed from his post and arrested by Amelia Bones because Fudge was guilty of treason, bribery and many other things.

Among those who survived, some wished they hadn't if they were a part of Lucius' followers because they were all put on trial and sentenced to a punishment consistent with their involvement. Azkaban gained many new residents and some people were kissed or sent through the Veil of Death.

Oh how the Veritaserum flowed. Certain Hogwarts students like the four Weasleys, Zachariah Smith and of course Draco Malfoy and many Slytherins who were in on one or both plots were too young for Azkaban but could not remain at Hogwarts because as they said to a man (or rather boy or girl), they would never give up until Potter and Longbottom "got theirs" and Dumbledore was reinstated to all his positions, which was the opinion of the Weasleys and many Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws.

Draco thought it was his right as his father's son and heir that the revolution should continue and that he should become the "King" and he would not rest until he brought this about. He was the only student sent to Azkaban but only for five (very long) years.

Since most of the Ministry of Magic was destroyed and Azkaban was filled or too much of a punishment for the crimes the "children" committed, arrangements were made with the Muggle Government to take over an old Army base, which had held prisoners of war from World War II. It would be magically fortified and turned into a temporary prison for those not worthy of going to Azkaban. However, their wands would be taken and their magic bound. Muggleborns who had left the Magical World due to disillusionment and the lack of decent jobs as well as the prejudice against them in Magical Britain, would be in charge of the students. They would be professionals such as policemen, members of the Muggle military, doctors (especially psychiatrists) and teachers.

The students would still be educated but not in magic, just the "real Muggle Studies" such as history, literature, science, math, etc. Depending on their behavior and being dosed again with Veritaserum, it would be determined at the end of their sentence whether or not they could return to the Magical World or live life as a Muggle.

Hermione Granger felt that she was the luckiest student at Hogwarts because since she had not been in on any plot and thus, if she would swear on her life and magic that she would never join any organization or plot involving Albus Dumbledore, she was allowed to stay and continue her education. However, she could not "bother" Harry, Neville or Luna (not Looney) Lovegood and this meant she could not ever be "friends" again with Harry and Neville or talk to them unless it involved school work and then say as little as possible.

Naturally she tried to convince the judges that she was and had always been Harry's friend – as well as Neville's since she didn't berate him, verbally torture him, helped him with his school work when he needed it and treated him better than most Gryffindors. She admitted that she had spied on Harry but only because Dumbledore forced her to and said it was for Harry's own good.

She had only been trying to help the Greatest Wizard since Merlin and Leader of the Light help and protect Harry and, since she was under Veritaserum, said that she knew if she didn't do as he ordered, not only would she not have a career in the Magical World but she would become a pariah and be at the mercies of the Weasleys and not allowed to associate with Harry. In other words, she wouldn't survive.

She was told that it was Harry's decision that she not associate with him as there was just too much damage she had done to him, no matter what the reason, and that he could never trust her. He would try to see that she wouldn't be a pariah unless she did it to herself. She would be seeing a psychiatrist both during the school year and the summer holiday to help with "her personality and socialization problems" and if she did not, then she would have to leave Hogwarts.

Because people were feeling merciful and their peers vouched for them, McGonagall, Hagrid and even Snape were not sent to Azkaban. They had to swear on their life and magic not to ever again be involved with anything concerning Dumbledore as well as not causing harm to Harry, Neville, Luna and other people, be it physical, verbal (especially where Snape was concerned), mental or emotional.

They all agreed but McGonagall revealed that they were still under oath to Dumbledore concerning obeying him in all things since they were a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "If he succeeds in contacting us, we have to obey him or lose our magic" McGonagall told them.

Snape added that the "Oath or the Order" could only end at their death or Dumbledore's "And you know that no matter what he has done, no one would sentence Dumbledore to death."

Since the Ministry of Magic was in no shape to carry on business as usual, those who survived and/or were not in Azkaban or exiled, had taken up residence at Hogwarts. There were so many unused classrooms, living quarters and other rooms that had been empty and abandoned that not only could the Ministry staff work at Hogwarts they could live there for the time being. It would also help protect the school and keep an eye on the remaining students.

Amelia Bones had been elected Minister of Magic not only because she deserved it but she was one of the few (very few) decent, honorable and incorruptible persons in Magical Britain! Auntie Cassiopeia became Head of the Unspeakables if only because so many had been killed either working for Lucius, Dumbledore or hadn't survived the takeover and/or destruction of the Ministry.

There was a definite shortage of Aurors and decent administrative personnel and again, Muggleborns were asked to fill in until such time as Magical Britain could get back on their feet and get decent people. Many agreed especially those in the police force but only under the condition that they could take a leave of absence and return to their Muggle careers. Arrangements were made with the Muggle Government and many people "came back" but ONLY temporarily.

Much had been accomplished in a short amount of time (due mostly to the Muggleborns' help) and although there was still much to do, the most important thing at the moment was finding, trying and punishing Albus Dumbledore.

But none of his surviving followers knew where he was mainly for "reasons of safety" and only knew that once he was allowed back in Hogwarts, he would be contacted and make his triumphant return. It was a given that he was still alive and out there plotting, scheming and doing who knew what only that it would be the same old same old as Albus Dumbledore would never give up.

Therefore, Tonks and the two other ill/injured members were brought to Hogwarts, given Veritaserum, and swore oaths. They along with McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid had their mail redirected and were not allowed off the Castle grounds until such time as Dumbledore was found and would release them from their oaths. In other words, they might be there for the rest of their natural lives.

But then the impossible happened. Amelia Bones was summoned by Gringotts and told to bring reliable Aurors with her as it was an emergency. They arrived at 7:15 a.m. and were greeted by Goblin warriors as well as Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain. This meant something BIG had occurred and fear raced through Amelia and the Aurors.

They were led to a tent which had been erected in the middle of the Alley if only to keep the crime scene in pristine condition and so that (hopefully) reporters and the curious wouldn't find out what was contained in the tent. A Goblin warrior was stationed at each corner of the tent and two were guarding the entrance. Ragnok led Amelia and the Aurors into the tent and what they saw…well it was beyond their imagination.

There was the beaten, bruised, bloody and broken body of Albus Dumbledore. He was "extremely dead" and had apparently suffered greatly until he met Death. Next to the body was a stake which had a letter attached to it.

"We found him like this early this morning, erected the tent and put guards on it before we called you" Ragnok stated. "The note has not been read as it was determined that you should see it first."

Amelia first checked the envelope for curses and spells before she carefully opened it. There were two pieces of parchment enclosed, one being the explanation and the other the plans and the reason why Dumbledore had to die.

The letter read "The Bee was a very evil man and caused much suffering and death in his life and despite the slaughter committed on September 1st resulting in most of his faithful dying as well as so many others, he was making new and more terrible plans. The plans are listed on the second sheet."

The letter continued stating "He had to die as one such as him always escapes TRUE justice. He did so earlier this year despite overwhelming evidence of his crimes. He had carefully planned not to be caught if things went wrong which they did and no doubt he would have successfully carried out his new plans and caused even more death, disaster and destruction."

"In good conscious, knowing what I knew I could not allow him to succeed with his plans or escape true justice if he was caught. Therefore I decided to be judge, jury and executioner and regret only that it had not been done sooner by someone."

"Despite what anyone else may think I KNOW that I have done well and did a great service to Britain. Again, I regret nothing and hope I have ended war in this country."

The letter ended and Amelia read the second page containing the plans. She was horrified and when finished reading gave the letter and list for Ragnok to read. His only comment was "Whoever did this act was a true hero and if his name was known he should be granted the Order of Merlin first-class."

Although she could never say it, she agreed with the Goblin.

So a second great war ended. There were many deaths, lives were ruined and there was much suffering. However, good came out of it as most of the villains of Magical Britain were dead or imprisoned, the Ministry would be rebuilt and under Amelia Bones' rule it was no longer a place of corruption, incompetence or staffed by idiots simply because they had "Pure Blood" and thus _deserved to rule_.

Much to the surprise of all, Filius Flitwick was named Headmaster. A non-teacher became the Deputy Head as it had been the norm until Phineas Nigellus changed it to save money and to make sure a person of his choosing succeeded him.

Bathsheba Babbling became the Head of Ravenclaw and McGonagall and Sprout kept their status. Horace Slughorn stayed Head of Slytherin and taught Potions 5-7 years. A new, very qualified person was hired to teach years 1-4. It worked out very well.

Surprising as it may seem, Severus Snape was offered a job, one which he had been offered before and would have dearly loved to take but had been prevented by Dumbledore as he "owed" the Great Wizard for his freedom. He was a brilliant Potioneer, a talented duelist, self-educated in higher Muggle knowledge in biology, mathematics and medicine and was a second grade healer (or the equivalent of a Muggle Physician's Assistant). He had been asked THREE TIMES to join the Unspeakables but he was trapped by Dumbledore. Now Cassiopeia offered him a position and he gratefully accepted.

The Ministry would remain at Hogwarts for two years until a new site had been chosen – in Hogsmeade – and then built. It was too dangerous to have the Ministry in the middle of London and even Diagon Alley would have been better but it seemed that a certain Pureblood family owned the land the Ministry was located on and profited greatly from the rents it received from the Ministry.

A committee was formed and many of the subjects which Dumbledore had discontinued for his own (and unexplained) reasons were reinstituted and a few others were added. Muggle Studies was finally updated and taught by a Muggleborn with a teaching degree from Oxford and a Cambridge graduate taught History – both Magical and Muggle which rarely mentioned Goblin Rebellions as there was so much more to know.

Binns was finally "retired" but still haunted the school helping Filch find those getting in trouble. As a ghost he could go through walls and speed through the hallways and floors and he became feared by one and all.

Because a generous donation had been made by an anonymous donor (Harry), new brooms were bought for the school and a Music/Art teacher was hired much to the delight of Flitwick. A few Muggle sports were added and teams were formed so that others could be "jocks" and an optional (but highly recommended) physical fitness course was added.

By the time the Ministry moved into its new quarters Hogwarts had been returned to its former glory and had any of the Marauders been alive they would not have recognized their Alma Mater – especially since bullying was outlawed and excessive bullying became an expulsion offense.

Last but not least the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts stopped. A new teacher and his assistant joined the staff with the assistant teaching dueling. Both seemed familiar to the older teachers and Hagrid but they just didn't know why. Snape had sneakily checked the pair for glamours and found none. It was the voices, stances and carriage that reminded people of two certain individuals but they looked too different to be either of them and since they were not glamoured….

Even though Snape and Pomfrey knew about Muggle plastic surgery it never occurred to Snape that a wizard, let alone two, would resort to such a thing when a glamour could be used. Pomfrey knew and had the good sense to keep quiet.

Two wizards had indeed "gone under the knife" and now that Dumbledore and most of the Death Eaters were gone and things had been "set right" again and should have remained except for Dumbledore, there was no need for revolutions or wars because things were better than ever.

Not only were new lives started, the education was so much better and in three years the economy improved by 50%. It was all due thanks to one very angry boy who had been pushed too far and finally found the ways and means to fight back and one anonymous being who Amelia Bones secretly awarded an Order of Merlin first-class.

THE END


End file.
